neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Regeneration potion
|latest= |last= }} This potion is an "old piece of dark magic" that restores a wizard whose body has become maimed and disfigured to their true and whole bodily form. Overview The potion requires a cauldron large enough for a grown man to sit in as well as three crucial ingredients: bone unknowingly taken from the Dark Wizard's father, flesh - of an amount about as large as a person's hand - willingly sacrificed from one of his servants, and the blood forcibly extracted from one of his foes - though it would appear that the blood has to be freshly taken from the source, meaning that the enemy of the one to be revived by the potion must be there as prerequisite for its preparation. The remainder of the ingredients, if any besides water are needed, remain unknown. Usage Past As Voldemort noted the potion to be "an old piece of dark magic", it can be inferred that it has been used in the past by other Dark Wizards who suffered bodily damage; perhaps, even, by previous makers of Horcruxes. Therefore, Voldemort most likely did not invent it. Voldemort's rebirth 's blood to use in the potion]] In 1994, Lord Voldemort had Wormtail prepare the potion, save for its most crucial ingredients, for his rebirth. While Voldemort had the flesh at hand due to Wormtail's presence and could easily gain access to his father's bone from his grave, he wanted Harry Potter's blood to rise "greater and more terrible" than before his fall; he rejected the usage of any other wizard's blood for this reason, despite Wormtail's repeated attempts to persuade him to accelerate the rebirth process, and that there were plenty of enemies for them to capture. Through a complex plan, one of Voldemort's loyal servants, Barty Crouch Jr, managed to send Harry to him. With the three ingredients, Voldemort's rudimentary form was included into the cauldron, and he was able to regain his new body. The use of Harry's blood in the potion, however, would come to be a mistake as it prevented Voldemort from killing Harry because the blood passed Lily Potter's protection to Voldemort and anchored Harry to the living world through him, ensuring the Dark Lord's defeat three years later. Voldemort believed, out of his lack of understanding love, that by using Harry's blood, it would allow him to bypass Lily's protection and thereby enable him to circumvent what the boy has which robbed him of power years ago, when in fact it actually strengthened it. Behind the scenes * In , Peter Pettigrew used Harry's glasses and Riddle's cranial bone, most likely to avoid violence. Instead of using a knife, Peter Pettigrew simply takes his hand off. When Voldemort is returning he wears Harry's glasses. Voldemort is sucking a dummy as a baby and lies in a pram. When he rises from the cauldron he already has his cloak on. * In the novel, the bone was no more than a trickle of dust raised from Riddle's grave, and Voldemort rises from the cauldron while ordering Wormtail to cloak him. In the film, an entire humerus that was already dug up was deposited into the cauldron, which catches fire and melts as Voldemort's body regenerates in mid-air and the cauldron's fragments become a robe and wrap themselves around Voldemort's body. Also, in the novel, when Wormtail drew Harry's blood, he transferred it into a glass vial before pouring it into the cauldron, while in the film he dripped the blood directly from the blade into the potion. * In the film, the first line of the spell is also changed from "Bone of the father, unknowingly given" to "unwillingly given". * It is possible that, if the Regeneration Potion were to be used to resurrect a witch rather than a wizard, bone of the mother would replace "bone of the father" in the ritual. (Interestingly, the necessity of using a member of one's sex would explain why Voldemort elected to use the bone of his father, whom he loathed, rather than of his mother, who, being a witch, was worthier in his eye.) Appearances * * * * * Notes and references fr:Potion de régénération pt-br:Poção de Regeneração Category:Dark Magic Category:Return of Lord Voldemort Category:Unidentified potions